


2.1

by rrzodg



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrzodg/pseuds/rrzodg





	2.1

在那张铺着弹性十足的软垫的床上，雨夜沉重的大气压在桃后背，而他压着纱夏。

从她胸前滑向下腹的右手骨节分明，挤进夹紧的细白大腿间，桃慢慢转动手腕，拇指扣着纱夏的耻骨，中指则探进峡谷里，指节上粗糙的茧在隐秘的凸起上轻轻刮蹭几道，滑腻的体液随即渗入指缝，桃捻了捻被润湿的手指，更用力地在沟壑间来回磨蹭，直到整根中指都裹上天然的润滑剂，才推进狭窄的甬道之中。

纱夏轻哼了一声，听上去更像是撒娇时的嘤咛，她枕着交叠的双臂上，全无保留地将身体交给桃。

挤压在纱夏后腰与桃下腹之间的性器燥热不安，催促着手指抽离，桃跪起身，扶起纱夏柔软的腰，她小腿间的空隙刚好容纳他的双膝。

桃顶进身体里时，纱夏攥紧了床单，因强烈的不适感而急促喘息，本能地弓起腰想要避开桃的进犯，却被他的双手牢牢禁锢着，强制温习久违的疼痛与快意。

摩擦过每一寸湿滑的肌理，桃停在他能抵达的最深处，他俯下身，扶过纱夏的脑袋与她以别扭的姿势接吻。

纱夏从最难以忍受的阶段里缓和了过来，轻轻仰起头从桃的唇边逃开，虽然被他压在身下，却以戏谑的眼神瞧着他，她试探地扭了扭腰，桃果然立即反应激烈地将她按在床上。

“桃是不是已经很想射了？”

纱夏轻佻地看着他，唇角压不下的笑意分明在暗示着她不需要桃的回答。

桃下意识流露出遭到拆穿后被冻结一样的神情，沉入下睑的瞳仁在片刻间细微晃动，随即赧然反驳道，“没有，我是怕你受不了所以才——”

“知道啦。”纱夏忍着笑打断他，如果说她就是喜欢桃口是心非的样子，会不会有点奇怪呢。

桃皱着眉好似有些焦躁，抿了抿唇又什么也没说，他反手扣住纱夏的脖颈，干脆地用吻遏制她的调笑。

纱夏没有反抗，她睁大那双幼犬一般湿润滚圆的眼睛，想要用眼神继续调戏桃，但桃已经闭上了双眼，沉浸在温柔缠绵的碾磨中。

纱夏用一记短促的气音抒发笑意，她轻启双唇，舌尖描摹着桃的唇线，不知不觉中惬意地眯起了眼睛。

桃松开手，抚过纱夏瘦薄的肩胛与锁骨，落在绵软圆润的酥胸上。

他们完全地连结在一块，从厮磨的鼻尖，到纠缠的小腿。

和纱夏做爱的时候，桃的脑子总是会不自觉地冒出混账想法，纱夏的父母怎么能将她生得这样好？这个问题他也许在心里问了上千次，或者已经足足有一万次，但没有得到任何回答。

胡思乱想时桃射了一次，纱夏没有发现，她当然不会发现，桃射在安全套里，但射完依然硬着，他停滞了一瞬，然后更快地抽送起来，好像就只是晃神了半秒，于纱夏而言更不过是微不足道的一刹。

桃更用力，更快也更深入地抽插，他不得不空出右手捂住纱夏的嘴，她的呜咽声在瓢泼大雨中都是那样清晰可辨。

温热的液体滴落在桃手背上，他没有蠢到抬头看天花板是不是在漏雨，虽然那是个不错的解释，为被他们弄湿的床单。

桃知道纱夏没有在讨厌他做的事，尽管她在掉眼泪，每当他突刺进她的身体时，她在自然地迎合着他，她纤细的腰肢无力地垮塌，漂亮的臀部却高高地挺翘着，即使他用尽全力撞击也不回避。

桃真希望他们现在身处异国酒店，而不是和父母只有一层天花板之隔，那些消失在他掌心的纱夏的呻吟令他感到可惜，可是勇气也仅仅足够支撑他们逾矩至此。

雨水彻底将燥热冲刷殆尽，而纱夏闻不到窗外飘进的泥土腥气，桃在强势地操控着她所有感官与知觉，每一次抽送都被清晰地刻进她的身体里，坚硬性器研磨着甬道的同时，敏感的阴核被桃捻在指尖轻捏，汹涌堆叠的快感令她双腿止不住打颤，最终淹没在如山高的情潮之中。

桃从纱夏的体内抽离，帮助疲惫的她翻过身，桃伸手想要为她理顺凌乱的发丝，却被不领情地拂开。

纱夏掩着脸，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，生气——但她气笑了，依然没好气地说，“桃，你真的很讨厌，我讨厌你。”

“嗯嗯，我知道。”

桃在安全套上打了一个结，丢进地板上的衣服堆里，他暂时不想解决这个问题。


End file.
